


【金钱组/耀米】风流

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 金钱组，国设，是耀米！耀米！耀米！魏晋耀x现代米，不太像车的车这本来是个国设脑洞，但我懒得搞，就把很喜欢的魏晋耀片段摘出来先写了前情提要：米米模仿妇联4里的时光机器，然后找亚瑟来做法，当作整老王的恶作剧。谁知道他俩居然做成了蚁人那一版的时光机，导致时间在耀耀身体内穿梭。相当于壳子还是现代耀，灵魂会变成过去的朝代耀，一天一变。伊万：可能有元耀？告辞Dover：可能有清耀？告辞菊：总而言之，告辞于是，米米只能请假来北京照顾耀耀。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	【金钱组/耀米】风流

***

阿尔弗雷德醒过来的时候，天光还未大亮。

他迷迷糊糊地从枕边摸过手机，眯着眼睛点亮屏幕，这才发现现在不过是早上6点。暖气熏得窗玻璃上一片白茫茫的水雾，隐约透出窗棂上积着的薄雪，以及依然亮着路灯的暗沉街道。按照阿尔弗雷德往常的作息，这个点确实是他应该起床办公的时候了，今天他却觉得格外地困，只想再窝进暖烘烘的被子里，在那个人温暖的檀香气味里睡个慵懒的回笼觉。

今天是阿尔弗雷德少有的假期。而且，他现在正在北京，王耀私人公寓的大床上。

因为他一时兴起的一个恶作剧，王耀突然之间陷入了不科学的时间混乱中，壳子倒还是那个壳子，灵魂却在过去的数个时代里随机切换。平时和王耀关系还算不错的伊万和弗朗西斯，一听说可能会有元清两位出现，跑得简直比见了亚瑟的费里西还快。至于本田菊……他说要去一趟洗手间，阿尔弗雷德就再也没见到他回来。

于是，没人可甩锅的阿尔弗雷德从上司那讨了几天假期，“勉为其难”地接下了照顾混乱期王耀的烂摊子。

此刻，开着暖气的房间温暖宜人，空气里淡淡的檀香味被体温捂得有些甜，是王耀的味道。阿尔弗雷德窝被子里，闭着眼睛，懒洋洋地伸出手去，想要把昨天闹腾了一天的那个人搂进怀里，却冷不防摸了个空。

欸？

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛，支起身子，只见身边的位置早就空空如也，哪还有什么人影，倒是他的被角都被人细心地折了起来。

有什么沉厚古朴的声音从隔壁传了过来，隔音良好的门板滤去了大半的声响，却还是能听到那悠扬的曲调片段。

王耀？

不。阿尔弗雷德揉了揉额角，拿过枕边的眼镜戴上。应该问的是，是哪一个王耀。

阿尔弗雷德从前总觉得不满，因为这个世界上入得了他眼的家伙或多或少都和王耀有点儿前尘往事，唯独他没有。那些人口中矜贵非凡的王耀，满身杀伐的王耀，狂傲轻蔑的王耀，意气风发的王耀，他都没见过。

在他们相遇之初，王耀就已经是那样一副千帆过尽不吟春的沉稳模样，处处温柔妥帖，又处处透着不带真心的疏离。到后来，虽然逼出了这人几分睚眦必报的狐狸脾气，多了几分真心，却还是总给阿尔弗雷德一种拳头打在棉花上的无力感。

所以，这次照顾混乱期的王耀，他也存了几分私心。

不是总说我不了解你么？

不是总挤兑我见识少么？

这次我把你们见过没见过的王耀都认识一遍。

然后，他就后悔了。

昨天出现的王耀自称为汉。

没人告诉过他，还没成为老狐狸的王耀居然……这么难搞。

按了按还在隐隐作痛的嘴角，阿尔弗雷德披上睡袍，掀开被子走下床，循着琴音去寻隔壁的那个人。

隔壁是王耀的书房。

梨花木的拱架摆满了王耀精心养护的花草们，哪怕在冬日，这一架也是郁郁葱葱，鲜嫩的绿枝打着旋儿从雕着流云的木架上垂下来，如同一道垂枝小帘。燃着香片的烟炉泄出水一般的流烟，滚过精心雕着山水亭台的烟道，散出清淡的冷香。

那个人就坐在这一片绿意之下，黑发随意地披散在背后，指尖掠过颤动的丝弦，在冷香流烟中，弹奏着他从不碰的那把古琴。

阿尔弗雷德没出声，只是抱臂靠在门边看着他。

他无法确定这是历史中的哪一个王耀，但绝对不是现代的那个。

他所熟悉的王耀，绝不会这样……放松。

弹琴的男人散着睡袍领口，毫不在意露出的大片玉色肌肤。披散的黑发似乎长了一些，一半搭在背后，一半垂在胸前，像是黑色的丝绸，随着男人的动作轻轻扫过赤裸的肌肤，泛出莹润的光泽。广袖的睡袍滑落到手肘，修长的手指在暗浆色的琴面上揉按挑拨，动作温柔如同爱抚情人的身体，却又无一丝轻佻，衬着那低垂的眼睫，微微勾起的淡色唇角，竟然莫名地有了几分超脱尘世的飘飘欲仙。

虽然知道王耀家里收藏着几把价值连城的古琴，也知道他是个弄琴的高手，阿尔弗雷德却从未见过王耀弹琴。

此刻，潺潺琴音如高山流水，激流而下，落入崖边的青松之中，化为水珠点点，又从苍绿的叶尖滴下。爬满青苔的古井倒映着高阔苍穹，被这叶尖的落水滴出涟漪层层，搅碎了一汪云水。

古朴的低音缠绕而来，余音未尽，涟漪又起。层层叠叠，起起伏伏，化为晨钟暮鼓，落霞朝云，雾海烟雨，以及春雪初融那一点蕊中露里倒映的大千世界。

而这一切，不过是十根手指，七根丝弦，一把陈木，还有，垂眸含笑的一双眼而已。

“你醒了，小东西。”

一曲终了，王耀单手支着下巴，抬起眼睛看向门边的阿尔弗雷德，温柔地说道。

“你是谁？”

阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛问。

“我是王耀啊，”散发的男人歪歪头，笑着道：“还是说，你想问的是，我的国号？”

“国号。”

琥珀色的凤眼如同含着一泓秋水似地看过来，明明不过是一眼，却好似百转千回，教人产生一种被这个人深深爱着的错觉。

“虽然我倒是不太喜欢，但你可以叫我……”他弯起眼睛，轻轻勾起琴弦，低沉的余音与他的声音同时响起：

“晋。”

很好。

阿尔弗雷德摸出手机，翻开谷歌，开始按照关键字“中/国 晋”搜索信息。

王耀歪着头饶有兴致地看着他裹着睡袍缩在门边玩手机的样子，忍不住从琴旁站起身，走到他身边。阿尔弗雷德被昨天的汉搞得有点PTSD，察觉到他靠近的动作，立刻后退一步，警惕地问：“你要干嘛？”

王耀伸手捏了捏他翘起的金发，含笑道：“看你而已。我见过胡人，但没见过这样颜色的头发……”

“还有……”他用指尖轻轻碰触阿尔弗雷德的睫毛，惹得他不由自主地眨眨眼，“这么蓝的眼睛。”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，上下打量着王耀的表情。

这个王耀，非常地不对劲。

如果说现代的王耀是一根青竹，温和清冷而又倔强坚韧，那么眼前这个王耀就是金陵春水边的灼灼桃花，或是带着酒香的一截青柳，笑容是软的，眼神也是软的，眼波流转间，俱是教人心酥的……

风情。

但这风情又绝非带着脂粉气的媚，而是更舒服的，让人想起林间清风的……

阿尔弗雷德看着手机里维基百科蹦出来的词，下意识地念了出来：

风流。

对。

就是这个词。

“你为什么一点都不惊讶？”阿尔弗雷德捉住王耀捏他耳朵的手，问道：“突然出现在陌生的时空，面对你不认识的人，你为什么一点都不惊讶？”

“我为什么要惊讶？”王耀挑起眉，也没有挣扎，而是笑吟吟地任由阿尔弗雷德把他的手捏在掌心，声音温软，像是在哄孩子：“既来之，则安之。”

“……上一个你可不是这样的。”阿尔弗雷德鼓着脸吐槽道。

“上一个我？是……汉？”王耀叹了口气，“那时候的我倒确实是脾气不太好。怎的，那个时候的我也出现在这里了？他为难你了？”

“对。”阿尔弗雷德斩钉截铁，大声回答。

王耀像是被他逗乐了，琥珀眼弯弯的，凑过来，像是蝴蝶停驻一样，在阿尔弗雷德的嘴角印下一个吻：“那我代他给你赔个不是。”

阿尔弗雷德愣住了。

“你……你你你……等一下，现在你根本就不认识我吧，”他看着王耀，颤巍巍地问：“你都不认识我，你为什么撩我？”

见惯了王耀冷淡假正经的模样，眼前这个举手投足都让人心酥的男人，阿尔弗雷德实在有点消受不来。

他总觉得，这背后肯定有阴谋。

就像老狐狸平时那样，无事献殷勤，非奸即诈。

然而，王耀却理所当然似的捏着他的下巴，亲昵地摇了摇，“撩？这是什么意思？我确实不认识你，但我很喜欢你。要问为什么……”

他笑着冲阿尔弗雷德吹了口气，低低地说：“因为你长得好看，而我……最喜欢好看的东西。”

这特么就是勾引。

阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，猛地攥住他的腰，把人扯进怀里，嘶声威胁道：

“别瞎勾引我，不然……”他暗示意味浓重地向前顶了顶胯，“后果自负。”

出乎他意料的，王耀却并没有因为这句威胁而有所收敛。

方才抚过琴弦的带着薄茧的手指顺着他的锁骨慢慢下滑，指甲剐蹭着皮肤，从敞开的衣领里若隐若现的胸肌腹肌，一直滑到松松系着的腰带上。他含着笑，猛地将阿尔弗雷德拉近，吐息喷在阿尔弗雷德的耳畔，声音低哑而诱惑：

“那就让我……尝尝后果如何？”

***

阿尔弗雷德的行动力一向迅速。

王耀被他拽着直接拖进卧室，气势汹汹地按在了床上。

阿尔弗雷德松松系着的睡袍早就因为动作而散开，露出大片的赤裸肌肤。王耀的睡袍则根本从一开始就没有穿好过，此刻，他倒在暗红的床单上，雪白的睡袍左右摊开，赤裸的玉色皮肤上还留着昨夜的痕迹，眉眼间却满是笑意，这让他看起来简直就像是一个刚刚拆完包装的礼物。

王耀向来冷淡，每每被阿尔弗雷德拉上床，也要阿尔弗雷德费尽了心思才能逼得这个人漏出几分情色的风情。然而眼前这个王耀，眉角眼梢带着春情，简直活色生香得让人发疯，引得阿尔弗雷德那点儿欲望瞬间就漫涌而来，连动作都被烧得急促起来。

王耀懒懒地躺在那里任由阿尔弗雷德摆弄，一双眼饶有兴致地看着他的模样，突然笑出了声。

“你笑什么？”阿尔弗雷德蹙起眉，语气不善地问。

在床上，裸裎相对，情人却突然笑起来，这对任何男人来说都不是什么好体验。

王耀也没搭理他那明显不快的语气，反而伸出手，撸猫似的撸了撸他的金发，道：“你和此世的我欢好过不少次，对吧？”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，蓝眼睛里带着挑衅：“怎么？你吃醋？”

“不，”王耀托着他的脸颊，把他慢慢地拉到自己身上，道：“我只是很奇怪，为什么这个时代的我居然什么都没教给你。”

“哈？教给我什么？”

王耀勾起嘴角，长腿勾住阿尔弗雷德的腰，突然猛地腰腹用力，上下位置瞬间颠倒，将阿尔弗雷德按在了身下。

长长的青丝垂下来，落在阿尔弗雷德的胸前，痒痒的。

王耀居高临下看着他，手尖划过他滚动的喉结，笑着说：“教给你怎样体会真正的极乐。”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德不服气地哼了一声，故意顶了顶胯，道：“你现在躺下，我马上就让你极乐一下。”

“不不不，傻孩子。”王耀笑着摇摇头，慢慢俯下身，伏在阿尔弗雷德身上。

赤裸的肌肤相贴，淡淡的体温传来，令人舒适的温度。王耀的手游蛇一样潜入阿尔弗雷德的睡袍下头，轻轻触摸他的身体。阿尔弗雷德不知道王耀做了什么，只觉得被他的手指碰过，揉捏过的皮肤都微微地发起热来，带着触电般的细小酥麻感，仿佛神经末梢都被安抚过。这双作乱的手慢慢下滑，在下腹处暧昧地画了个圈，而后深入，握住了那根蠢蠢欲动的性器。

带着薄茧的手指抹过柱身，指尖轻佻地拍打已经溢出液体的马眼，把这些淫靡的液体抹遍逐渐涨红的肉根，却又不肯就此放过，而是复又用指腹描摹那上面膨起的青筋纹络。阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己全身都被这人捏在手里，所有的快感都像是面团一般被无限拉长，绵密细腻，从身体的深处满满地蔓延上来。

“耀……”

“既然他不肯教你，”王耀把手指插进男孩的指缝间，慢慢把他的双手按在了枕边，低声笑道：“那就让我代劳吧。”

热。

这是阿尔弗雷德最初的感觉。

王耀用睡袍的腰带缚住了他的眼睛，还有他的手腕。脆弱的布料自然不可能真的捆住能轻松举起汽车的阿尔弗雷德，若是他想，他随时都能扯断这可笑的束缚。阿尔弗雷德向来不喜欢被人掌控的感觉，但在这张床上，在这个他如此熟悉，却又如此陌生的人身边，他莫名地觉得自己能够容忍这一点小小的情趣。

而且，他也很好奇。

那个活得像个神像的王耀，那个古板的老东西，到底能教给他什么。

最开始是热。

王耀的吻，王耀的手掌，王耀的呼吸。

湿热的滑过肌肤的唇舌，温热的揉捏肌肉的体温，炽热的烫伤灵魂的吐息。

失去视觉，身体的触觉变得更加敏感。每一寸皮肤都好像被王耀触摸过，被打上了他的热度，却又不知道下一个暖热的吻在哪里。比起皮肤的热度，被暖气熏得温暖的空气也变得令人不悦，他本能地想要讨要更多的温度，想要皮肤贴着皮肤，嘴唇碰着嘴唇，热血贴着热血的暖，身体渴望地等待着，这无谓的等待却又加强了得偿所愿的那一瞬间极度的快乐。

阿尔弗雷德恍惚中觉得王耀在一点点地把他点燃。

然而，此刻，他甚至还没有赐予他一个真正的吻。

“耀……”

他忍不住催促。

“别急，”王耀的声音里带着被欲望熏得危险的低哑，“相信我。”

阿尔弗雷德只觉得王耀慢慢地伏在他身上，柔滑的黑发带着凉意贴上他的皮肤，微微的痒。王耀贴在他的耳边，用舌尖轻轻舔咬他的耳廓。津液翻搅的声音骚动敏感的耳道，如此淫靡的声音，却又清晰地，坦荡地，占据了所有的听觉。

然后，是冰。

不知他哪弄来的一块冰，捏在指尖，从太高的下颌开始，慢慢地滑过滚动的喉结，锁骨。方才情热的皮肤被冰凉的硬块刺激，立刻泛出清晰的樱红，大片大片地染上胸膛。被体温融化的冰块留下一行蜿蜒的水渍，滴滴答答地顺着肌肉的形状滑落下来，到处都是淋漓水光。

王耀贴在阿尔弗雷德的耳边低声笑着，突然俯下身，顺着那些水痕，像是饮水的小动物，一点点舔吻吸吮着，连带着那块樱红的皮肤。因冰冷而紧缩的皮肤在温热的唇舌逗弄下再次兴奋起来，湿润的舌尖舔过被刺激而挺立的乳尖，舌面压上去，打着圈拨弄，而后轻轻咬住，情色地轻扯，带来裹在轻微刺痛中欲罢不能的麻痒。

阿尔弗雷德只觉得，冷的，热的，痛的，痒的，诸般滋味都在身体的各处游走，此起彼伏。冰块还在下滑，越过腹肌，直到敏感的下腹。唇舌却也追逐着冰块过去，搅得阿尔弗雷德几乎要爆炸。

“耀……”

阿尔弗雷德忍不住想要伸手，却被腰带缚住，只得唤了声王耀，身体往上挺了挺，理所当然地讨要更加直接的刺激。

“你这没耐性的孩子。”

被冷落的性器早就高高翘着，不知羞耻地轻轻摇晃。

王耀挽起耳边的黑发，舔舔嘴角，把残留的那一小块冰塞进嘴里，然后俯身过去，将男孩蠢动的肉根含进了嘴里。

“啊……嗯……”

身体最敏感的部分被包裹进湿热的口腔，高温的粘膜粘稠淫荡地缠上来，滑腻的舌吸吮舔舐每一寸神经，像是要把灵魂都要融化。然而，那未化的冰却在这片高温中滚动滑蹭，让冷更冷，亦让热更加地，令人疯狂的热。

快感夹杂着刺痛直冲大脑，阿尔弗雷德脑中一片空白，只剩下身体内极致的触感。

看着陷入欲望的男孩，王耀手指下滑，沾着先前从床缝里翻出的脂膏，慢慢探入男孩身后那个紧闭的入口。

身前的快感显然冲淡了身体被打开的不适感，阿尔弗雷德隐约察觉到了王耀的动作，却奇妙地没什么抗拒的心思。他挣断束缚，拉下绑着眼睛的腰带，却没有阻止王耀，而是伸手过去，慢慢抚摸王耀散在他身上的汗湿的长发。

“我想看着你，”他眨眨眼睛，双眼因为欲望而显得水光盈盈，他再次重复：“我想看着你做。”

王耀非常地温柔。

身体内部被人一点点地揉按开，甚至连阿尔弗雷德自己都能感觉到他在逐渐变得柔软，变得湿润，变得……

渴。

“来吧，”他催促道，声音里带着点恃宠而骄的耍赖：“要不就不做了。”

“你啊……”

王耀抽出手指，却没有如阿尔弗雷德所愿地给他真正的性爱，而是从旁边的果盘里捻了颗樱桃。

樱桃带着凉意从男孩的下腹逐渐往上，直到张开的唇间。王耀笑着把樱桃塞进男孩的嘴里，然后单手捏着他的下巴，猛地吻了上去。

此时，这才是他们之间，第一个真正的亲吻。

饱满熟透的樱桃在舌头的交缠间被挤碎，香甜的红色汁水在口腔中四溢，软滑的果肉，黏腻的舌尖，阿尔弗雷德恍惚中有种他正在被王耀吃掉，又在一点点吃掉王耀的错觉。

与此同时，王耀的指尖突然按上他体内那个小小的腺体的位置。

剧烈的快感海浪一样泼天而来，阿尔弗雷德忍不住想喊叫出声，声音却被王耀尽数吞下，变成憋在喉间的淫浪呜咽。

“你这没耐性的傻孩子，”王耀的声音哑的不像话，一边刺激着怀里的男孩，一边贴着他的嘴唇低低地笑：“叫声哥哥来听听，嗯？”

“你……”阿尔弗雷德捏着他的肩膀，“你这个老东西。”

“呵。”

身体里的快感逐渐累积，阿尔弗雷德被王耀的手指作弄得几乎要发疯，指甲扣着他的肩背，恨恨地咬上他的锁骨。

王耀像是终于玩够了，懒洋洋地抽出手指，按着阿尔弗雷德的胸口把他推在了枕头上。

“小家伙，”王耀拉开他的腿，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角，“后果自负。”

早就涨得发疼的性器在他的最后一个字的余音中猛地顶进早就湿软得不像话的肉穴之中，被快感挑逗地饥渴颤抖的内壁柔软地包裹了这个入侵的凶物，体温融化了润滑的脂膏，化为了粘稠湿热的淫液，到处都是淫靡的淋漓水光。

过于漫长的前戏早就让他的身体准备好了。

王耀没打算让他适应，一插入就大开大合，按着他的腿根，把自己的欲望一下一下顶入他的身体深处。

阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己被填满，身体和心灵，都饱足而愉悦。然而下一秒，当王耀抽出去，无法言喻的渴又从身体深处漫上来，像是无法搔到的痒处，像是求而不得的爱人，简直要将人折磨得发疯。

阿尔弗雷德向来不是个拧巴的人。

当他想要时，他便坦荡地，理所当然地要求对方给予。

所以，他把腿缠上王耀的腰，煽情而情色地呻吟着，要求身上这个男人给他更多的快乐。

王耀从不吝啬。

所以，他纵容地每一下都顶在了让男孩发疯的位置，看着他被欲望烧得通红的脸颊，看着他因快感而勾紧的脚趾，看着他身体的每一寸都因自己慷慨施予的快乐而迷乱沉醉。

前戏时唤醒的身体感受如此敏感，极致的快感像是海浪一波波推高。

阿尔弗雷德预感到高潮逼近，忍不住推王耀的胸口。

他想叫他慢一点。

然而王耀却一改之前的温柔。他凶狠地吻他，把他的声音尽数用舌尖搅碎，合着两个人的津液吞下去。身下却是越来越凶狠的顶撞，简直是要把整个人都顶进这具身体一样。阿尔弗雷德忍不住扬起头，剧烈地喘息，如同一条渴水的鱼，挣扎，却又沉沦。

无可自制地，脑内一片空白，他在极致的欲望之中，射了。

乳白色的精液一股股地洒在他肌肉紧实的小腹上，酥麻的快感把每一个神经都撩拨得炸起电流，而王耀还在继续。他不肯放过他似的，在绞紧的内部继续挞伐。

阿尔弗雷德难耐地伸手去推他，却被王耀捏住手腕，递到唇边亲吻。

“嘘……”他低声道，“还没完呢。”

感觉到阿尔弗雷德的高潮过去，王耀体贴地放慢了速度，搅动着依然抽搐蠕动的内部，直到慢慢停下。

他深深地埋在阿尔弗雷德的身体里，就这么停在那里，感受着被他包裹的温暖。

阿尔弗雷德喘着气去吻他的嘴唇，忍不住笑道：“老东西，你让我刮目相看。”

“叫哥哥。”王耀刮了刮他的鼻头，拿了点纸擦去他身上的白浊，然后抱着他道：“你和他到底浪费了多少时间，所谓欲望，从来都不是野兽般的交媾，而是这里，”

他点了点阿尔弗雷德汗湿的眉心。

“和这里。”

他按住了阿尔弗雷德还在起伏不定的胸口。

“那很可惜，我们和这两个东西，都没什么关系。“阿尔弗雷德按住王耀按在他胸口的手，道：“除非我不是我，而你不是你。”

“有趣。”王耀挑起眉。

“他不像你。或者说，你根本就不像任何一个你。”阿尔弗雷德绕着王耀耳畔的黑发，道：“你为什么会是这副模样？这么……这么的……”

鲜活。

阿尔弗雷德在心里想。

这么像一个真正的人，有欲望，会说出自己的想法和感受，爱美，享受生活，坦然地承认爱与心。

而不是，把所有的一切都藏在真假难辨的面具之下。

“我也不知道。”王耀亲吻着阿尔弗雷德的胸口，淡淡道：“我经历了你难以想象的漫长战争，然后，我突然厌倦了。如果无论我也改变不了什么，那为什么我不尝试着为自己活呢？若是我这样做，又会有什么后果呢？”

他轻笑一声，摇摇头：“我也不知道。”

阿尔弗雷德突然想起王耀曾经跟他说过的一句话。

那时候，他愤怒地质问他，“你就不肯放下哪怕一秒钟你那过剩的责任心吗？难道你遵从你的心一次，就会有什么不可挽回的后果吗？”

而那时的王耀垂下眼睛，轻声道：“是的。”

“我试过。”他说，“我承受不了那样的后果。”

难道……这就是曾经尝试过为自己而活的王耀吗？

那么……那个后果，是什么？

“你想知道未来的事吗？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住问道。

“不想。”王耀想也没想地回答，“你改变不了我的历史，我也不会拥有未来的记忆。这不过是我的黄粱一梦罢了。更何况……”

他垂下眼睫，遮住目光，轻声道：“无法改变，却要眼看着它发生，我不想要这样的痛苦。”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德一时也接不上什么话，正想着要去吻王耀，却猝不及防感到身体里停留的性器突然再次抽动起来。

“你……啊……”从贤者时间缓过来的身体快感再次慢慢复苏，阿尔弗雷德轻喘一声，按住了王耀的胸膛。

“没人告诉你，在床上，交心是一件很危险的事吗？”

王耀笑着用舌尖卷过他眼角被逼出来的一点湿痕，慢慢挺动腰身，缓慢而深入地抽插，把本就一片狼藉的内部搅得水声不止。

这是一场温柔到极致的性事。

快感被拉长成细密的水丝，缓慢的动作，温柔的亲吻，深入灵魂的进入，慵懒的包裹，所有的一切像是沉进了慢动作的老旧默片，连欲望都变得厚重绵长。

仿佛这不再是宣泄欲望的性。

而是享受灵魂交融的彼此温存的，做爱。

这样温柔的节奏，连高潮也来得绵长。

阿尔弗雷德几乎有种错觉，就好像，在这场性事之中，在他们交缠的身体中，真的有些近似于爱的情愫升腾而起，被潮涌般的极乐，带入大脑深处。

“乖，小东西，”他一边吻着阿尔弗雷德的眉眼，一边诱哄般开口，“叫我一声耀哥哥。”

“叫一声，我就给你。”

他的声音如此温柔，像是林间的晨风。

但他不是他的王耀。

阿尔弗雷德抱住王耀的肩膀，把嘴唇贴在他的耳畔，一下一下煽情地喘息，感受着身体里逐渐推高的快感。

这不是他的王耀。

他哑着声音，低声道：

“耀哥哥，我爱你。”

他们在这一声轻得像是残香的喟叹中同时达到了高潮。

王耀伏在阿尔弗雷德的身上，半晌，突然伸手盖住了他的眼睛。

“别怕，阿尔弗雷德。”

“我不会记得。”

END


End file.
